The present invention relates to computer-based systems for enhancing collaboration between and among individuals who are separated by distance and/or time (referred to herein as “distributed collaboration”). Principal among the invention's goals is to replicate in a desktop environment, to the maximum extent possible, the full range, level and intensity of interpersonal communication and information sharing which would occur if all the participants were together in the same room at the same time (referred to herein as “face-to-face collaboration”).
It is well known to behavioral scientists that interpersonal communication involves a large number of subtle and complex visual cues, referred to by names like “eye contact” and “body language,” which provide additional information over and above the spoken words and explicit gestures. These cues are, for the most part, processed subconsciously by the participants, and often control the course of a meeting.
In addition to spoken words, demonstrative gestures and behavioral cues, collaboration often involves the sharing of visual information—e.g., printed material such as articles, drawings, photographs, charts and graphs, as well as videotapes and computer-based animations, visualizations and other displays—in such a way that the participants can collectively and interactively examine, discuss, annotate and revise the information. This combination of spoken words, gestures, visual cues and interactive data sharing significantly enhances the effectiveness of collaboration in a variety of contexts, such as “brainstorming” sessions among professionals in a particular field, consultations between one or more experts and one or more clients, sensitive business or political negotiations, and the like. In distributed collaboration settings, then, where the participants cannot be in the same place at the same time, the beneficial effects of face-to-face collaboration will be realized only to the extent that each of the remotely located participants can be “recreated” at each site.
To illustrate the difficulties inherent in reproducing the beneficial effects of face-to-face collaboration in a distributed collaboration environment, consider the case of decision-making in the fast-moving commodities trading markets, where many thousands of dollars of profit (or loss) may depend on an expert trader making the fight decision within hours, or even minutes, of receiving a request from a distant client. The expert requires immediate access to a wide range of potentially relevant information such as financial data, historical pricing information, current price quotes, newswire services, government policies and programs, economic forecasts, weather reports, etc. Much of this information can be processed by the expert in isolation. However, before making a decision to buy or sell, he or she will frequently need to discuss the information with other experts, who may be geographically dispersed, and with the client. One or more of these other experts may be in a meeting, on another call, or otherwise temporarily unavailable. In this event, the expert must communicate “asynchronously”—to bridge time as well as distance.
As discussed below, prior art desktop videoconferencing systems provide, at best, only a partial solution to the challenges of distributed collaboration in real time, primarily because of their lack of high-quality video (which is necessary for capturing the visual cues discussed above) and their limited data sharing capabilities. Similarly, telephone answering machines, voice mail, fax machines and conventional electronic mail systems provide incomplete solutions to the problems presented by deferred (asynchronous) collaboration because they are totally incapable of communicating visual cues, gestures, etc and, like conventional videoconferencing systems, are generally limited in the richness of the data that can be exchanged.
It has been proposed to extend traditional videoconferencing capabilities from conference centers, where groups of participants must assemble in the same room, to the desktop, where individual participants may remain in their office or home. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,917 to Tompkins et al for Video Conferencing Network issued on Dec. 1, 1987. It has also been proposed to augment such video conferencing systems with limited “video mail” facilities. However, such dedicated videoconferencing systems (and extensions thereof) do not effectively leverage the investment in existing embedded information infrastructures-such as desktop personal computers and workstations, local area network (LAN) and wide area network (WAN) environments, building wiring, etc.—to facilitate interactive sharing of data in the form of text, images, charts, graphs, recorded video, screen displays and the like. That is, they attempt to add computing capabilities to a videoconferencing system, rather than adding multimedia and collaborative capabilities to the user's existing computer system. Thus, while such systems may be useful in limited contexts, they do not provide the capabilities required for maximally effective collaboration, and are not cost-effective.
Conversely, audio and video capture and processing capabilities have recently been integrated into desktop and portable personal computers and workstations (hereinafter generically referred to as “workstations”). These capabilities have been used primarily in desktop multimedia authoring systems for producing CD-ROM-based works. While such systems are capable of processing, combining, and recording audio, video and data locally (i.e., at the desktop), they do not adequately support networked collaborative environments, principally due to the substantial bandwidth requirements for real-time transmission of high-quality, digitized audio and full-motion video which preclude conventional LANs from supporting more than a few workstations. Thus, although currently available desktop multimedia computers frequently include videoconferencing and other multimedia or collaborative capabilities within their advertised feature set (see, e.g., A Reinhardt, “Video Conquers the Desktop,” BYTE, September 1993, pp. 64-90), such systems have not yet solved the many problems inherent in any practical implementation of a scalable collaboration system.